Shattered Peace
by CosmicScales
Summary: Wildfire is a young Sky/Nightwing hybrid who is forced to live in the rainforest. But when her mother is kidnapped by a group of mysterious dragons, she and her best friend Mamba and potential lover Wisdom go on a quest to find her. How many dark secrets will they learn? What is to be told about Wildfire's bloodlines?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Wind whistled softly as the SkyWing flew across the starry sky. _Any minute now._ She swooped down, wings brushing the soft grass. The silent and steady splish of the lake was easy to be heard. The dragon spread out her wings, shadow casting over the serene water. _No one will ever dare to hurt my dragonet._ She narrowed her eyes at the nearest mound of dirt by the great soaring oak tree. _You are an idiot if I ever saw one._ With a chilling roar of fury, the dragon of the sky rushed down on the lump, tearing it free from the earth. And just as she expected, the lump of dirt was a dragon. "How do you like it now, you fool?" The angry red dragon growled to the startled MudWing. "Peregrine? I didn't see you there." The brown dragon rolled with pain. Peregrine hissed violently at him. "Gravel, you dare to come here. Didn't I tell you not to return after the war?" She spat at him.

"Hey, I was going to come say hello. Heard you're a mother." Gravel wheezed. Peregrine was not satisfied. "You will pay, Gravel. I have not forgotten about what you did to my family. I will never allow it to happen again. This is the only dragonet I will ever have, you hear me?" Peregrine shouted, teeth bared. Gravel groaned, tail twitching. Peregrine loosened her grip on the MudWing, but she wasn't going to let him go yet. He still had to pay for showing up. During the war, they had been the best of friends, soaring in the sky and defeating their enemies with ease. But it had changed when Gravel learned that he had a long lost half brother named Alligator. Alligator was unlike any MudWing that Peregrine knew to exist. He was cruel and cunning. Plus, he was impervious to fire and ice. Alligator tested this out in front of them both one day in a fierce and heated battle against Blaze's SandWing and IceWing army. Gravel was in awe. His brother seemed so invincible and fearless. He wanted to learn more from his newfound family member. He ended up killing Peregrine's mother, Gale, along with Peregrine's little brother Maroon.

Did Gravel think that showed how strong he was? After a lot of spying on her former friend, she found out Alligator was using him as a pawn. It was Alligator who ordered Gravel to kill the only close family she really had. It was sick. Sick. So it had to be done. Peregrine had to kill Alligator with something he couldn't match: Magic. Yes. Peregrine was an animus, but she rarely used her power anyway. It was one of the only times she ever used it. It made Peregrine ill thinking about it. SkyWings were forbidden ever to possess animus magic. Dragonets with it were to be killed at birth. But Peregrine had hid it well when she learned she had it. After the war was over, she told Gravel never to talk to her face again. Then, for the good of it, she faked her death and left the Sky Palace for a new life. Then she fell in love with a dragon she was forbidden to love. She growled as she let Gravel disappear into the night. Next time, there would be blood.

 **A/N: Hey it's me, CosmicScales here! I hope you enjoy this story! Wing of Fire is so awesome! Keep reading with the power of Wings of Fire!**


	2. Chapter 1 Wildfire

Chapter 1

WildFire

The sight and smell of the jungle overwhelmed her. The fact that it was to be her new home stunned her. "Mother, I have to live here?" Wildfire looked up at Peregrine, whoes red scales sparkled like rubies in the sunlight. "Well, you are half NightWing and they live here. So will you." Her amber eyes twinkled slightly. Wildfire sighed and nudged her mother dragon softly. "I don't want you to go." She whispered. Peregrine sighed, watching two parrots squabbling for food. "I'm not done with my business in the Scorpion Den. Besides, you can't go to the Sky Kingdom after what I've done with you." Peregrine withdrew her warm wing from Wildfire's scales. "Mother! Please! I don't even want to go to the Sky Kingdom.

I want to head back to the Scorpion Den with you! I miss Mamba anyway." Wildfire turned back to the tunnel that led to the Sand Kingdom. Peregrine turned her daughter around facing the unknown of the rainforest. "Final Answer, you stay **here**." Peregrine growled deeply. Wildfire knew she had to give it up. SkyWings were rock hard in their ways and were persistent about what they wanted others or themselves to do. There was no way Wildfire could fight back.

"Fine, I'll be here, but visit sometime." Wildfire looked at the red and black of her arms. "Duh. Did you think I was gonna abandon you like a brain-dead raccoon? You better hope not." Peregrine snorted and flared her golden wings. "Don't worry about me, I'm a war veteran, if I can kill a few pesky warriors, then I'll survive. You stay with your fellow NightWings. Besides, you know I couldn't live here. I'm no NightWing or RainWing." The she-dragon glanced up at the endless blue of the sky. "But I'm a SkyWing too. I'm forever loyal to the wind and the clouds, not shadows and gloomy swamp trees." Wildfire lifted her head high like Peregrine used to do when telling her old SkyWing stories. "You know what they say, think on the bright side." Peregrine leaped into the air and vanished like a fiery comet.

Wildfire felt as important as pond scum. She looked down and imagined a rocky palace curving around a mountain with orange and red shapes whooshing around it. This was the Sky Palace, the place Wildfire had seen in her dreams. _How do I know about it when I've never seen the place before? Well, Mother said NightWings can hatch with powers in full moonlight. Or maybe I have a broad imagination._ WildFire began her trek into the wilderness, light flooding through the treetops. Mud burbled mournfully as toads croaked. This was like a swamp.

Like the place MudWings lived in. Wildfire wanted to soar and dive playfully, but if she flew up, it was more likely she would get shot with a sleep dart. _This is the home of the RainWings. I mean RainWings and NightWings. Do they still have one queen or were the NightWings allowed to have their own? Do the dragonets there bite your tail and beg you for food? Do the NightWings suspect you for every little thing? Do they nag you about how scrolls lie and NightWings do have powers? Because some do. When they are hatched under at least one full moon. Will those NightWings dare me to attack a sloth that lives near by? Will the owner kill me for trying to kill their pet?_ Wildfire felt like screaming as her brain was overcrowding with thoughts. _No! I can't do this no more! AAAHHHH!_ Wildfire splashed a wave of mud across a confused frog. It made an upset _blurrbit_ and hopped away.

The young dragon stared at it's webbed footprints. _Please don't rain. I need to get there fast. Sizzling dune lizards, I'm starving, but not for bog food._ Wildfire stamped impatiently. _Mother's Skywing attitude is getting to me now._ Wildfire trudged on unhappily towards the villages.

A/N: Hey everyone! Not much here, just Wildfire heading to her temporary home. Comments are okay! Thanks for your criticism! Hope this is impro


End file.
